User blog:Yami Tsuky/Tabu, the Voodoo Shaman - by Tsuky
|date = |attack = 30 |health = 50 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 405 (+76) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 48.8 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.14%) |range = 550 (Ranged) |armor = 13 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.65) |speed = 340 }} ' Tabu, the Voodoo Shaman ' is a canceled champion for League of Legends. This is my idea how he could have been. Abilities Tabu is master in usage of items. Tabu increases the duration of item effect he activated by 1,5 seconds. This effect doesn't apply for Zhonya's Hourglass and Ohmwrecker. }} Tabu places an doll at target location. This doll grants vision and last until destroyed. While active, any cursed enemy will take half the damage this doll takes as magick damage (doesn't count damage from turrets). There can be only one doll at the time. |leveling = |cooldown= |range= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Tabu curses an enemy to steal his strentgh, lowering their attack damage and ability power, gaining these stats as bonus for himself. While active, this spell can be reactivated to grant these bonuses to an ally instead of yourself. This debuf counts as curse. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=600 |cost= 60 |costtype= mana }} Tabu curses one enemy unit (Baron, Dragon and Vilemaw will take hero effect instead), dealing damage over time to it and giving Tabu control over it. Tabu can use alt+right click or reactivate this ability, to move and attack using this unit. If used on enemy heroes (or Baron, Dragon and VileMaw), it stuns them for 1 second and reduce their movement and attack speed by 10%, while dealing damage over time for the rest of duration. While affacting enemy hero, Tabu can reactivate this ability every 3 seconds to stun affected hero for 0.2 second. This effect counts as curse. |leveling = |cooldown= |range= |cost= 50/65/80/95/110 |costtype= mana }} Tabu curses one enemy hero, linking that heroes life with a special voodoo doll. This grants true vision over the target and increase the damage taken by the target, damage increase effect does not stack with any other damage amplifier. Tabu can reactivate this ability to deal a percentage of damage the target has taken while under this curse as a true damage. This ability automatically reactivates itself when Tabu dies. This effect count as a curse. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100/100/100 |costtype= mana }} Quotes: ;Upon selection "Lets spread some curses, shall we?" ;Attacking *"Curses!" *"Cut their limb or two." *"Insert some needles in them." *"Lets kill few!" *"They die by my hand." *"A perfect subject." ;Movement *"Moving my string there." *"I was thinking about opening a toy shop." *"You know, I am a doctor." *"Oh, did it hurt? Wait, this isn't the doll of you." *"Don't worry, I am a professional." *"Maybe I can raise dead using voodoo, I should try it some time." ;Taunt *"Oww, you're so ugly I don't what to do first, torn of off your head or burn you." *"Arg, what are you doing here? I've already embarrassed and killed you!" ;Joke *"You do not worry, we will be fine, I've got friends on the other side." *"Are you ready? For my next trick, I kill them sticking this pencil into this doll." I am apologizing for possible misspelling error, I am not perfect. Category:Custom champions